September's Sacrifice and September's Love
by JuliaBeth
Summary: The story of how and why the Observer known as September became so wrapped up in the Bishop family and why he would lose everything he knew to gain everything he could ever want.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing you recognize. Just playing with them for a while.

* * *

September knew when he pulled Walter and Peter Bishop from the icy waters of Lake Reiden that he had sealed his fate. All timelines would now lead him to the same future. He would lose himself, but he would, in the end, gain his son.

The queer sensation that had overtaken him when he saw Progeny XB-6783746 hadn't left him. His kind didn't have feelings, but the need for more information about the Progeny XB- 6783746 overwhelmed him. Upon further research, he found out that he was the male donor of genetic material for the Progeny. A little more studying and he found out both who the female material came from and that the child was slated for destruction. His brain had not developed like the rest. He was different and therefore seen as dangerous.

September had no idea why, but he felt he could not let that happen. As surely as the stunned freezing man sitting in snow at his feet would cross universes to save his son, September would break all the rules to save his.

But for now, as the timeline stood, the female donor would be born and he could go back to simply observing.

As he left Walter Bishop with the only answer he could give, he knew they would meet again. He would spend four lifetimes protecting this family. Death, life, birth, suicide, murder, rape, and madness would visit them. A wrong turn at any time and the house of cards he had built up tonight would come crashing down and Progeny XB-6783746 would cease to exist. Now that he had hidden the boy, the others would take after the Bishops to make that happen.

He looked back at Walter Bishop clutching the boy they both knew wasn't his son and made up his mind. This family had to endure. This family had to survive and he would have to do anything in his power to make that happen. After all, it was the great Bishop mind that would cause the anomaly in Progeny XB-6783746. And one of them couldn't survive without the others.

His boy must live. His son. After all, his son, his boy, would save them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**2007**

**Harvard University**

For a secret group, Kelvin Genetics wasn't very good at being discreet. It took all of two days for her to find the laboratory. Another five minutes and the skills her ne'er do well brother had taught her and she was inside.

Every day for two weeks, she would slip down there. The administrators were using it as storage but the office had been left exactly as it was. It had seemed that the records kept there were too scary to contemplate, even for the higher minds at Harvard. She had to admit, most of it did read like a horror movie. Or a twilight zone episode. They certainly weren't shy of the drug and free love movements either. Her watch beeped, letting her know that it was time to leave. The night security guard would be coming through there soon. They had already been iffy about allowing her into the science program to start with. If she was caught here, in this laboratory, she knew she would get kicked out of school for sure.

September saw the girl gathering her things to leave the old laboratory just as the young security guard reached for the door knob. A dozen different images flashed through his head. If she was caught, she would be expelled from Harvard. She would leave Boston and wouldn't see her family again until it was too late. He knew the rules. He wasn't to interfere. Still, an incredible need to cause a distraction set upon him. He seemed to not even be in control as he caused the stack of cd's to fall from a nearby desk.

The security guard jumped at the sudden sound. His hand dropped from the door as he turned to investigate the source of the sound.

September disappeared before the man could reach the corridor he was in.

The security guard saw the mess on the floor and looked around. Not seeing anyone, an involuntary shudder ran down his spine. He'd heard tales about this building. Strange experiments, a fire, the girl who had died supposedly haunting this wing. He grabbed the cds and put them back on the desk. The sooner he was off this hall the better.

The girl had managed to slip out of the lab and down the hall while he was gone, but wasn't out of the building. She pulled her backpack up on her shoulder and hurried down the hall.

"Hey! Hey!" The security guard called out, seeing her. He could have laughed at himself. She must have knocked over the cds. Ghost, indeed. "Hey, you! Stop! What are you doing here?"

September watched as she struggled with the decision to stop or run. Finally, she stopped and turned around. She gave the young man a helpless look.

"I was looking for English 101," she said. "My advisor changed my schedule and I think I'm lost. Could you help me?"

The boy puffed up with pride. The students here barely ever noticed him, even though he was practically their same age, much less asked for his help. Sure, she just needed directions, but she was talking to him. "Sure," he said. "The language department is over on the other side of campus. I'll walk you over, if you'd like."

The girl smiled a million watt smile at him. "That would be wonderful. I'm Sunny, by the way. Sunny B..," she stopped, remembering where she was. "Sunny Knight."

"Sunny Knight?" The security guard smiled.

"I know. I know," she interrupted with a laugh. "Funny name. My parents were hippies. Strangely enough the kid they had in the seventies got a normal name. I blame my name on too much freeing of their minds."

The boy smiled, thoroughly charmed. "I'm Jase Masterson. Here, let me take your bag for you. I'll get you to class on time."

"Thanks." Sunny Bishop smiled again. She linked her arm through Jase's and set off with him.

September sighed, relieved that the timeline was back in place but the peculiar sensation he'd felt when Sunshine had slipped her arm through Jase's had not been a pleasant one. He would have to ponder that for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**2007**

**Boston, Mass.**

Sunny was sitting in Jase's car. It was their third date. As hard as she'd tried not to, she was starting to have feelings for the young security guard. And that presented a problem. Namely that she had lied to him about who she was.

"What's the matter, Sunny?" Jase asked. "You've been quiet all night. Did I do something?"

"No, no you didn't."

"Then, aren't you having fun? Do you want to do something else? We don't have to go to a movie. We could do.., anything I guess," he finished with a nervous laugh.

"We need to talk," she finally spat out.

"Ah. Okay," Jase visably deflated. He knew a smart girl like her would get tired of a blue collar guy. "I get it. Come one. Out with it. I can take it."

"No. No, its not that. It's.., I like you. Actually, I like you a lot," she said.

Jase exhaled, relieved. "Sunny, that's great. I like you too." One look at her and he realized that wasn't what she wanted to say. "So, what's the problem?"

"That you aren't going to like me when you hear what I have to say."

"Nothing you could say would make me not like you. Unless, you know, you say you're a serial killer or something," he joked.

"No, it's not that bad," she smiled back. She took a deep breath and confessed, "The night we met, I lied."

"You weren't lost?"

"Not exactly. I mean, no. I wasn't lost, but that wasn't what I was going to tell you. My name's not Knight. It's Bishop. Sunshine Bishop. My father is Walter Bishop," she said.

"Why do I know that name?" He thought aloud. "Wait, isn't he the Dr. that went crazy and set his lab on fire?"

"Well, that isn't quite the way it happened, but yeah, you know his name because it's still on the door of his laboratory. A door you see every time you work. I wasn't on that floor by accident," she admitted.

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see where he worked. I mean, I haven't seen my father since I was two years old. My mother is dead and my brother certainly never tells me anything about him. I was curious. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I was afraid if you realized who I was, you'd report me and I'd get expelled for breaking into that old lab. I realize you could still turn me in and get me kicked out of school, but I'm hoping that maybe my honest will inspire you to not do that," she said. "I wasn't lying when I said I really like you."

Jase sat silent for the longest five minute Sunny thought she'd ever had. Finally he shrugged. "So what? You have a weird family. Who doesn't? Just promise me you won't go back to that lab alone? If someone else caught you, you would be expelled. It's on high security list. Off limits to pretty much everyone. Oh, and I'm sorry, I probably could have said that about your dad better."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "Thank you and I won't. I promise."

He hugged her back. "Does this mean I won't have to meet your dad one day?"

"Probably," Sunny laughed. "But don't get too excited, Peter might actually be worse." She pressed her lips to his. "So what about that movie?"

* * *

A/N: I am having a lot of fun with this story, but please review. I would love to know what you think and how you think it should go. I love all reviews and all ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

2007

St Claire's Hospital

Jase knew this was a bad idea, but he hadn't been able to dissuade Sunny at all. Ever since she'd stopped going to the lab, she'd been determined to go the St. Claire's and see her father. The first trip she'd made alone and had turned back at the door. The next time he'd gone with her and she'd made it as far as the nurse's station on the main floor. They'd denied her entry because as the head nurse has said, her driver's license only proved that her last name was Bishop, not that she was his daughter. She was told that she would either need her brother's permission or her birth certificate.

After a month's worth of phone calls to Peter had only yielded his repeated refusal to accompany her there and finally ended with him telling that if she wanted to open that can worms, she would have to do so on her own, she'd set about to get a copy of her birth certificate as Peter claimed he had no idea where it was. It had come in the mail 2 days before.

Now here they sat in a waiting room at St. Claire's while the administration had gone over her id with a fine tooth comb. Once it was declared legal and valid, they were told to have a seat and someone would come to escort Sunny to the psych ward in a few minutes. She would have to go alone, of course. That had been an hour before.

In that time, Sunny had grown more and more agitated and nervous and Jase had nearly decided that if there was this many roadblocks in seeing the man, then perhaps she shouldn't see him. He was about to voice this thought again when an orderly dressed all in white appeared.

"Miss Bishop, we are ready for you now."

Sunny squeezed his hand and stood up nervously.

"Its okay, Sweetheart. I'll be right here," he said. "If you need to leave, just stand up and go. I'll be waiting, keys in hand for a quick getaway."

"I'm sure a Bonnie and Clyde style getaway won't be necessary," she smiled.

"Hey, whatever you need, Babe." Jase shrugged with a smile.

"Thanks, Love." She followed the Orderly through the locked doors.

Sunny fidgeted with her clothes as she walked down the hallway.

"So, you're Bishop's daughter," The orderly said. "Can't say I'd claim that."

"Good thing you aren't me, then isn't it?" She snapped.

The man shrugged. "Well, if you like being the child of a psycho, then there's not much I can say to you." He opened the door to what seemed to be a dining room or common room of some kind. "Bishop! You got a visitor."

AN older man in hospital overalls with disheveled hair and a wild beard turned to face her.

"Elizabeth," he said.

"No, Walter," the blonde doctor standing between them. "Your wife Elizabeth is dead. This is your daughter, Sunshine."

Walter looked at the man with disgust. "Yes. I know that. I was merely startled at how much she looks like her mother, so that was the first thing I said. I may be in this place, but I am not an idiot. My daughter is now younger than my wife was when I met her, so that only means she is not Elizabeth. If you are looking to help a patient who isn't oriented to time and place, Mr. Charles is convinced that he is a civil war soldier. Now, excuse me."

The Dr. stepped back and held his hands up.

"Hi..,hi," Sunny said. She wasn't sure what to call him. Daddy, obviously didn't fit. But neither did Dad or Dr. Bishop. Peter always called him Walter when talking to her, but also he made it sound like a dirty word.

"Hello, Sunny. Or is it Sunshine now?" Walter asked. "I figured you would have changed it by now. That name was really a whim of Elizabeth's."

"Sunny is fine," she replied. She took a tentative step forward.

"Is Peter with you?" Walter asked.

She stopped short. Peter. Of course. It was always about Peter.

* * *

A/N: I am having a lot of fun with this story, but please review. I would love to know what you think and how you think it should go. I love all reviews and all ideas.


End file.
